Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: I, Kurogasa Kururugi, am just a normal teenager with no excitement in life. But when I went to take a nap, I was suddenly transported to a medieval world I've never heard of, was found by a beautiful woman living on the plains, and discovered that I can become Kamen Rider Agito. Yeah, I'm starting to think that my life's gonna be exciting NOW. It's time to awaken the soul! Henshin!


Hello everyone! This is Fenikkusumaru speaking here and today is the debut of a new story I'd like to call Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken (Blazing Sword) with Kurogasa starring as Kamen Rider Agito! This story idea of crossing Fire Emblem 7 and Kamen Rider Agito has been on my mind for a quite a while and after toying with the idea for that amount of while, and working out the summary for the entire story, I decided to make this story come to life! Blade has taken the Sacred Stones world and Kiva has taken the Awakening world, so now I'm going to have Agito take over the Blazing Sword world! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor with this prologue! It's time to awaken the soul! Henshin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Agito. All creative rights belong to Shotaro Ishinomori. I also do own Fire Emblem 7. All creative rights belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. And any music used in this story do not belong to me either. All of the songs are credited by their owners.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness…<em>

_The one thing about the darkness is that you could never see what was in front or behind you without some source of light. Sight was completely obscured and the only things you could rely on were your nose and ears. "Where… am I…?" A boy said as he looked around and saw that he was in the darkness. "Why's everything so dark in here? Hello?!" He called out, only to have echoes reflect back at him. "HELLOOOO!" this time, he shouted, but there's still no reply. Confusion got the best of him as he started walking inside this dark world he's in. His footsteps were the only thing he can hear and each passing step into the endless void didn't help. "IS SOMEBODY HERE?!"_

_At that point, a bright light flashed in the darkness, causing the boy to instinctively shield his eyes with his arm while looking away. "Gah, what is this light?!" He gritted as his eyes tried to adjust._

_At that point, he saw a female figure appear before him._

_He can't see her full appearance, other than just a line to show how her appearance would look like, though a bit taller than him, maybe by a few inches. The only thing that he noticed was just a line that indicated long hair and wearing a dress. That's all he could tell. Other than that, it was just a shot in the dark._

**"The time has come…"**_ the figure said, _**"You, who possess the Seed, are the last hope for humanity."**

_"Who are you?!" The boy demanded._

**"I am –, one of the – of –, and your – "**_ The figure said._

_The boy couldn't understand her, as parts of her sentence have been silenced. At that point, the light started getting brighter and brighter. For some reason, the boy can't move as he stared into the light._

_"Wait!" The boy cried out._

**"…Fulfill your destiny…"**

_That was the last thing he heard before the light engulfed the boy._

* * *

><p>"MR. KURURUGI!"<p>

I yelped out in surprise as I looked around and saw that I was in my classroom, my classmates all staring at me. Aw man, I must've fallen asleep again! "Sleeping in my class again, are you?" The teacher frowned.

"I'm sorry sensei." I apologized as some of my classmates laughed.

"Well, you can make up for that, by staying after class in detention… again." the teacher said.

"Aw man…" I groaned in dismay before my teacher went back to lecturing the class and I looked out the window.

Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm just your average 18 year old 3rd year high school student, with brown hair in the style that one would think I was Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed, having blue eyes, and at the moment, wearing my school uniform.

As I said, I'm just your Average Joe. I have an athletic build but I'm not an athlete, I can cook just to get by, and even though I have a little higher than average IQ, schoolwork can be a major pain in the butt. And one thing I dislike about myself is that I can't talk to girls when it comes to wooing them. I mean don't get me wrong, I can talk with girls normally, it's just that when it comes to getting a girlfriend and wanting to be in a relationship, I'm bad at it.

I really wish I had that kind of confidence, but as the saying goes, 'beggars can't be choosers.' And, that's pretty much the story of my life.

Not that I don't _appreciate_ my life, it's just that, well… my life's been pretty boring as of late. The only thing noteworthy of my life being interesting was that dream I had just now.

I tell you, that dream has been nagging at me for the past year ever since my 17th birthday. At first, it was interesting but then it started to get annoying, seeing that it's happening to me almost every day. I really want to know what that dream meant, but it doesn't want to give me a straightforward answer. But anyways, the bottom line is, I'd do _any_thing to have some excitement in my life.

So after class was done, and staying behind, serving my sentence of detention for the third time this week, I walked for home. I still don't like it, but I've gotten so used to it, it's almost like it's built into my routine. Then again, it's not like anyone's waiting for me back home. I never told anyone this but I guess I can trust you guys. You see… I don't have any parents. When I was a baby, an orphanage took me in and I lived there most of my life until I was able to get by and be able to live on my own. And I've taken several part–time jobs to get the extra money I need to buy food and other extra stuff, if I could afford it.

I soon got home and after opening the door to my house, throwing my bag on the couch, I went up straight to my room. Again, I'm average, and an average guy like me has an average house, so it's really not fancy, but at least I have a roof over my head. Going up to my room, I opened it and looked to see the collection of Kamen Rider belts I have, mounted on my wall. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I was a Kamen Rider fan? Say what you want about me bring a nerd and all, but Kamen Rider is cool. I have all the belts of the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Drive. I don't have enough money to get the extra props and stuff, but I'm happy with just getting the belts and the initial accessories that came with them.

Smiling at my collection, I decided to lie down on my bed and take a nap. Hopefully, I'll feel refreshed and livelier than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Once, dragons and men coexisted.<em>

_They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

_All was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

_Man fought dragon is a savage war that shook the foundations of their world._

_This war was called The Scouring._

_Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm._

_In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on the islands beyond._

_A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Theme Link by Aimi)<strong>

**(Instrumental) **The scene starts with the Sacae Plains as the camera moved fast forward until the screen suddenly slowed down to a figure that turned to be Kamen Rider Agito as it stopped at his helmet before the screen whited out to show the title. The title stayed for a few seconds before it shined and disappeared to reveal the next scene of blue and red knights in armor on the battlefield charging towards the middle before they clashed and the scene changes.

**(Chikai no ha furuu setsuna kanshoku soshite mata kizutsuite) **On the Sacae Plains, from a distance Lyn walked towards the screen with her head turned to her right, admiring the scenery before turning her head to see Kurogasa standing from a distance also looking at the scenery before he noticed her and smiled before Lyn smiled back and looked back at the plains as the wind blew.**  
>(Kuchibiru o kamishimenagara nani ga tadashii no ka to tou) <strong>The scenes then changed to Kent and Sain with the former admonishing the latter about his womanizing ways at a bar, to Florina tending to her Pegasus, Wil checking the string on his bow, Dorcas tending to his wife at their house, and Serra and Erk traveling together on the road much to the latter's dismay.

**(Anata mamoru demo sono mae ni) **Rath looked at the Sacae Plains while on his horse as the wind blew gently.**  
>(Hatasu beki koto ga aru yo) <strong>Meanwhile, Matthew was trying to pick a lock on a chest before he looked at the screen and is surprised that he got caught. He then was bopped on the head by Wallace with Lucius looking at Matthew in disappointment.**  
>(Tokubetsu nanka ni naritai nja nakute) <strong>The scene of cameo appearances from Ninian, Nils, Eliwood, and Hector happened as the screen slowly moved down before the scene immediately changed to Kurogasa and Lyndis's Legion being suddenly surrounded by the Unknown sent by the Overlord of Darkness.**  
>(Watashi usotsukitaku nai) <strong>Kurogasa then did various movements to have the Alter Ring materialize on his waist before pressing both buttons on each side to transform into Agito and Lyndis's Legion charged at the Unknown.

**(Inochi o kakete kouya o kakeru tatakai no hibi no naka) **Kent and Sain were the first to charge at the Unknown as they stabbed them with their swords and lances as Florina was on her Pegasus attacking some with her lance and Wil fired arrows at some as well, and Dorcas hacked an Unknown with his axe.**  
>(Furimuku to soko ni ite furue tometekureru) <strong>Rath fired a few arrows at another, while Matthew slashed a third with his daggers. Lucius and Erk cast a Light and Fire Spell at one with Serra whacking another with her staff while Nils played his flute to invigorate the Legion to move.**  
>(Kanashimi no hi ga tojireba yabou no hi ga noboru) <strong>After that, Kurogasa and Lyn moved in to the entrance of Castle Caelin and Lundgren was there, waiting, as Lyn held her Mani Katti sword tightly before charging at Lundgren.**  
>(Unmei kettobashi omou mama susumou) <strong>Kurogasa gets into a stance as the crest horns on his head opened up to six and the Agito symbol appeared and glowed beneath his feet before being absorbed _into_ his feet, and he charged in with Lyn before jumping up and diving down to execute his Rider Kick.**  
>(Sekai o rinku shite) <strong>Lundgren pulled back his lance and thrusts forward as Lyn slashed and Kurogasa kicked before the screen was engulfed in light.

**(Instrumental) ** The scene changes and ends with an eagle flying sky high before it flew over Lyndis's Legion along with Kurogasa as they looked up at high at the sunny blue sky with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Girl from the Plains<p>

_Okay, this is really getting old! I'm back in the same darkness again! "Where… am I…?" I said as I looked around. Hello?" I called out, only to have echoes reflect back at me. "HELLOOOO!" this time, I shouted, but still no reply. I was getting really ticked off at this point as I started walking inside the dark world I'm in. That and the footsteps that echoed didn't do anything to help me either. "ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE IN THE DARK, LADY, SO COME ON OUT!"_

_At that point, a bright light flashed in the darkness, causing me to instinctively shield my eyes with my arm while looking away. "Gah, this light's blinding me!" I gritted as my eyes tried to adjust._

_At that point, I saw the female figure appear before me._

_Again, I can't see her full appearance, other than just a line to show how her appearance would look like. The only thing I noticed that's just a line was that it indicated she had long hair and was wearing a dress. That's all I can tell. Other than that, it's a shot in the dark._

**"The time has come…"**_ the figure said, _**"You, who possess the Seed, are the last hope for humanity."**

_"Who are you?!" I demanded._

**"I am – , one of the – of –, and your – "**_ The figure said._

_Seriously, why are parts of her sentence being silenced?! What is she saying?! At that point, the light started getting brighter and brighter. For some reason, I can't move as I stared into the light._

_"Wait!" I cried out._

**"…Fulfill your destiny…"**

_The next thing that happened, was that I now had one of those falling dreams. The kind where you feel like you're falling and yet you're not. Not to mention that there are these swirls of bright colors that'll hurt your eyes and that you didn't want look at them for too long. And for some reason, I had this really bad stomachache. It felt like something wanted to burst out of my stomach from the inside, and yet it didn't. What the heck's going on?! I couldn't answer that question because I soon blacked out after a few moments of falling in this vortex._

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness, a pair of eyes opened up and it glowed, bright, crimson red. If you ever look into these eyes, they were ones of hatred, cruelty, and malice, put together into one. <em>

**"Finally… after all these years… you have revealed yourself!" **_A dark voice echoed. _**"The time has now come to crush the one who possesses the Seed!"**

* * *

><p>Ugh… It's great that my consciousness came back to me and all, but my head hurts like I'm having a hangover, even though I don't drink. No wonder I feel so dehydrated all of a sudden. Still, that was one crazy dream I had.<p>

Wait a minute… something's not right. I don't hear any cars driving by the house. I only hear birds singing. And how come my room is dim and that the sun was still up? Wasn't it already setting while I was going home? And… *sniff sniff* I smell grass too. Why am I suddenly sleeping outside?! What the–

I slowly opened my eyes and they widened when I saw that I was _definitely _not in my room. I moved my head, looking around and I noticed I was lying down on a small cot of some sort in a big tent with the frame made of strong wood. The frame of the tent was draped over by what appeared to be animal skins that Native Americans would use, with a hole on the top so smoke could escape into the air, follow by actual cloths that covered all around the sides and one cloth being used as a door. In the middle was a fire pit surrounded by stone to keep the fire in place with a black kettle over it. Around the tent were chests used to store clothing, shelves that stored kitchenware, and jars for holding large amounts of liquid.

WHERE THE HECK _AM_ I!?

"Oh, you're awake," A woman's voice said. I looked to the source of the voice, and boy was I in for a surprise. My cheeks had a light tint of red as I saw in front of me, in my opinion, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She looked to be around my age, having forest green hair tied in a long ponytail with forest green eyes. I've never met anyone with forest green hair, unless they dyed their hair that way, but from what I can tell, her hair color was natural. What she wore was what looked like a blue Chinese–style dress and a black undershirt, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. The slits in her dress moved all the way up past her thighs, revealing her legs, which ended with her brown leather boots. She had a small wooden bowl of water in her hands.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Um… I think so." I got out as I slowly got up from my bed and sat up before my blush disappeared. The woman then approached, holding my back with her hand and she let me drink the bowl of water, letting the cold drink wash down in my throat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… that's much better." I thanked with a sigh of content. "W–What happened to me?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains while I was out hunting." The girl replied.

What she said, hit me, like an anvil dropped onto my head.

I WAS FOUND UNCONSCIOUS ON THE _PLAINS_?!

Okay, calm down! No need to panic! You're just nowhere near Japan anymore! Wait a minute, maybe I _DO _need to panic! I have every _right_ to panic! Where the heck am I!? I wanna go home!

"Are you okay? Your face looks pale." The girl said worried.

"A–Ah," I noticed as I breathed to try and calm myself down. "I–I'm okay. I'm just trying to recover that's all. Yeah, that's it!" I laughed nervously.

"Hmm…" The girl said looking at me for a while before saying, "Very well. If you're feeling okay, then that's fine with me. It's a good thing I found you, otherwise, bandits would have come and tried to take all of your possessions. You're safe now, so you have nothing to worry about."

"R–Right," I nodded. Seriously, there are bandits in this place? What _is _this, the Medieval Era?!

"My name is Lyn of the Lorca tribe. What's your name? Can you remember?" The girl now known as Lyn introduced.

"Y–Yeah…" I managed to say. "I'm Kurogasa Kururugi. It's nice to meet you Lyn."

"Kurogasa… what an odd name…" Lyn said. "But don't mind me, it's a good name." She then noticed something about me. "I see by the looks of your strange clothes that you're not from around here."

"Huh?" I blinked and looked down to see that I was still in my school clothes. "Oh uh… yeah, I guess you could say that." I chuckled nervously.

"I see. So what brings a foreigner like you to the Sacae plains?" Lyn asked.

"The Sacae Plains…?" I asked confused. "Is _that _where I am now?"

"Yes." Lyn nodded. "You're here in the Sacae Plains in the country of Sacae, on the continent of Elibe."

Okay, that confirms that I'm definitely not in Japan anymore. "I–I see."

"Would you share your story with me Kurogasa? About what brings you here to the Sacae Plains?"

"Um…" I said, feeling a bit nervous whiie I looked away. Should I really tell her? "I–I don't know if I _should _tell you. You'd probably think I'm crazy."

"Try me then." Lyn said.

"Huh?" I asked confused, looking at her.

"I said try me. My reaction will depend on your answer."

"Uh…" I said before looking away again. Man, this is definitely getting out of hand. If I reveal that I'm from another world, she's probably gonna laugh at me and think that I'm crazy and have gone insane.

But just as I was about to say something, Lyn and I heard some noise coming from outside the tent, "Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn wondered.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"I'll go see what's happening. Kurogasa, wait here for me."

"O–Ok," I nodded before Lyn ran out of the tent. I sat there on the bed thinking about what happened just now. I was in a room resting and taking a nap after school, then all of a sudden, I had the same dream again and got sucked up into this new world I have no clue about.

Not only that, there was that strange stomachache I had while I was being transported to this world. I don't know what that was all about. It felt like something wanted to burst out from inside me and yet it didn't, which was really weird.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when Lyn arrived back at the tent and she looked worried. "Hey Lyn, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, I just spotted some bandits!"

"Wait, bandits?!" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, they must have come down from the Bern Mountains and must be planning on raiding the local villages." Lyn nodded. "I… I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

"How many are we talking?" I asked.

"I only spotted two. You'll be safe in here, Kurogasa."

"W–Wait, hold on now! I can't just leave you on your own!" I protested.

"What? You want to help?" Lyn blinked.

"Yeah I want to!"

"But what can you do?" Lyn asked. "Can you use a weapon?"

"Uh, well…" I said pausing to consider my next words. Remember when I said that I had a little above average IQ? Well, that in definition means that I could at least think ahead of my opponents by a step or two. I should know because I used to play chess and other strategy based games back in the day and I had some shares of wins and losses, mostly wins. "I uh… I got a brain for a weapon." I said sheepishly. "I can probably think of some strategies that could probably help."

"Ah, I see… so you're a strategist by trade?" Lyn asked to which I nodded. "An odd profession, but…" She said thinking about it before finally saying with a nod, "Very well. We'll go together. If you want to help, Kurogasa, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

"Okay," I nodded before Lyn took what appeared to be a katana from the side of her tent and went out, with me following. I really hope I know what I'm doing.

* * *

><p>We soon went out of the tent and headed straight towards the bandits. There was one bandit wandering around the area while another was waiting outside another tent that was just up head. "I need to get closer to the enemy."<p>

"Well, I don't think that bandit saw us yet, so I think it's safe to move up." I said. "We could probably sneak up and launch a surprise attack."

"Good idea." Lyn nodded. With that, the two of us continued creeping closer towards the first bandit, hoping to surprise him, but unfortunately, it failed as the bandit already noticed us. "Oh no! The bandit's spotted us! He's coming this way!" she exclaimed.

"What's this, a couple of strangers?" The bandit chuckled, "Good, there's some people I can kill!" He brandished his axe and charged straight towards us.

"Leave this to me." Lyn said. "I'll handle him." With that, she charged at the bandit.

"Die little girl!" The bandit shouted, raising his axe, "RAAAAAAAH!" He swung, but Lyn was quick and dodged his axe swing.

"Take this!" Lyn shouted giving the bandits two good cuts across his chest.

"GAHHHHH, you wench! You'll pay for that!" The bandit yelled before he swung his axe again, but Lyn dodged gracefully by planting her foot on the ground, pivoting away, and spinning, before she moved in and slashed the bandit three more times, finally stabbing him in the stomach. The bandit coughed out blood before Lyn yanked her sword out of the bandit's body and he fell to the ground dead.

I couldn't stand the look as I suddenly had the urge to vomit. I tried my best not to retch at the sight of a dead body. This was the first time I saw such a death.

Lyn cheered with a shout of, "Victory!" before she turned to me, and saw that I was looking pale and sick. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she approached me.

"…Y–Yeah," I answered shakily. "Sorry, it's…"

Then as if she understood, Lyn asked softly, "Was that your first time seeing someone being killed?" I could only nod quietly. "I see. I apologize for that. It's not easy when you see someone die right before your eyes."

"Yeah… I guess I'm still trying make, some sense in this."

"I see…" she answered with an understanding look on her face, "It's hard when you first spill blood and it won't get easier the next time. But I take some comfort knowing that every time I kill a bandit, the innocents can sleep easy and go on with their peaceful lives. That is how I see it."

"I see…" I nodded. She's right. It's not like Lyn killed that bandit because she _wanted_ to. She must dislike the thought of killing someone as well. At least that gave me some comfort. "Thanks, Lyn."

"No problem." Lyn smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage…" I said, finally calming down.

"Okay," Lyn nodded. "Let's get that bandit leader over there."

"Right," I nodded before we continued on.

* * *

><p>We continued going to the tent that was being raided, and by the time we arrived, the bandit leader turned around to see us. He had yellow spiky hair with a green bandanna around his forehead, wearing a green shirt with grey shoulder armor over his right shoulder, and brown leather armor, while wearing tan pants and brown boots. He also had a scar on his cheek.<p>

"Stop right there bandit!" Lyn shouted, drawing her katana and pointing it at him. "Your pillaging and murdering days are over!"

"HA! Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!" the bandit known as Batta asked.

"I _know _I can!" Lyn said confidently before charging in at the bandit, with the latter charging at her with an axe at hand.

"Die!" Batta yelled as he swung his axe. Lyn used her katana to defend herself, cringing as she felt the strength he put into that one swing alone. Lyn pushed him back before making a dash towards him.

Her battle with Batta was something else. Even though his axe swings were slow he could keep up with her speed. He grabbed Lyn by the arm before delivering a push forward and an uppercut with his axe, and Lyn managed to get away while a gash appeared on her arm, tumbling a few times.

"Lyn!" I cried out and ran over to her side as she struggled to stand up.

"Whew! He's tough…" She whispered. "It all comes down to this next blow." She then turned to me. "Kurogasa, if I fall, I want you to flee. You _must_ escape!"

"WHAT?!" I asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?! There's no _way_ I'm gonna do that!"

"But–"

"No buts Lyn, I'm not leaving you behind!" I argued. "You've been helping me this whole time, so now it's _my_ turn to help _you_!"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn murmured.

"Are you done yet?" Batta asked annoyed. "If so, then I can finish you off!" He yelled, but as he rose his axe and was about to swing…

*STAB!*

Batta's eyes widened in shock and looked down. Lyn and I were surprised to see that a lance pierced through his chest from behind. Where did _that _come from?! The lance was soon yanked out and Batta fell to the ground dead, and when he did, my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Standing before Lyn and I, was this humanoid thing standing on two legs being yellowish–tan in color and has a head of a jaguar with black lines outlining some of its body, with black spots all over, with a white abdomen. It also had a brown belt over it and has sharp claws on both its hands and feet. The most notable thing, was that it had a long red scarf around its neck.

This was the Panther Lord.

"No way…" I gasped.

"W–What _is_ that?!" Lyn said surprised.

"It's…" I began. This is impossible! Why is a Panther Lord in this world?! That doesn't make any sense!

The next thing that happened was the Panther Lord charging at and wanting to kill me with its lance, but Lyn and I dodged in time.

"I don't know what you are, but leave my friend alone!" Lyn shouted before charging at the Panther Lord.

"Lyn, no, don't fight it!" I cried out, but it was no use as Lyn clashed with the Panther Lord and began her battle with it.

Lyn started by dodging on one side from the enemy's attack to parrying one of its thrusts aimed at her. By then the Panther Lord aimed its lance to find an opening, but Lyn managed to kick it away. The Panther Lord charged in again, and Lyn sidestepped from the attack. She immediately slashed its hand before giving another slash on its chest, but it didn't do much.

"What?!" Lyn gasped before the Panther Lord attacked again.

She kept her defense up as the Panther Lord tried to stab her with its lance. When it thrust forward _too_ far, she took the chance by stabbing him in the gut, but again, it didn't do much. That was when it grabbed the sword and pulled it out before Lyn was sent flying a few feet and hit the ground rather hard.

"Lyn!" I shouted running over to her, but the Panther Lord blocked my way and it suddenly held my neck with one hand, trying to suffocate me. I was now choking, focusing on trying to break the hold, but I couldn't. The Panther Lord was too strong and Lyn was struggling to get up.

What do I do…? What do I do…?! WHAT DO I DO?!

**"…The time has come…"**

It's that same female voice, and now the voice was speaking to me in my head. That voice sure has bad timing though!

**"…You, who possess the Seed, are the last hope for humanity…"**

Dang it, voice! What are you trying to tell me?! Just say it! I need to get out of this mess and help Lyn! I don't want her and me to die! Tell me what I need to do! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Then after a moment of silence, the voice said…

**"…Fulfill your destiny… Agito…"**

My eyes widened in shock. Did that voice say …Agito? Then… the seed the voice mentioned was… the Seed of Agito? But that's impossible! There's no way! Agito is nothing but a fictional character! But… then again, given the situation I'm in now, these dreams I'm having, coming to this world, and seeing the Panther Lord right in front of me, I'm starting to think that maybe this is the real deal!

So with that, I somehow had the strength to kick the Panther Lord away from me, prompting it to let go of the hold, gaining distance from each other. After coughing and regaining breath, I did the various movements Shouichi Tsugami did in the show. First, I had my left hand on my waist then brought my right arm over my left hand. Next I thrust my right arm forward then pulled it back to my right side so that my palm was facing me. At that point, a yellow light appeared on my waist and swirled around as the fabric of space around my waist swirled along with the yellow light before a belt materialized, surprising me.

This was the Alter Ring. It's comprised of a red belt which had solver buttons on the sides. The center was an oval–shaped buckle which had a silver lining, and a pitch black stone filling it in. In the center was a circle of yellow precious metal. On the top and bottom of the circle were gold protrusions like propeller blades which were gold and extended to opposite sides of the center, overlapping the silver edges above and below the yellow stone.

I can't believe it! It's really happening!

The Alter Ring made a low humming noise while a second noise, which was a high pitched pulsing sound, gained the Panther Lord and Lyn's attention, the latter looking at me confused, most likely because she's seeing me wearing the belt.

"Kurogasa…?" Lyn asked.

I ignored her as I slowly extended my right arm forward with my hand in a vertical position. I then shouted out the iconic word that every Kamen Rider says.

**"HENSHIN!"**

I brought my arms up to my face in an 'X' position then brought them down to the solver buttons to press both of them at the same time. I heard the signature vrooming sound as the light inside the belt shined brightly engulfing me in light while blinding the Panther Lord and Lyn momentarily. When the light died down, Lyn's eyes widened at seeing me in… my armor.

"K–Kurogasa?!" Lyn gasped in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: BELIEVE YOURSELF by Shoko Fujibayashi<strong>

My suit comprised of a black bodysuit, wearing the Alter Ring around my waist. I sported gold circular kneecaps with silver accents and gold bands just above my ankles. My chest armor had a gold front, simulating pectorals and an abdomen with a rectangular black stone in the center of my chest. My sides were layered silver metal while the rest was black steel. My collar was gold, connected to the black stone by a golden line. My shoulder pads are black, with a silver trim running around the center to point up on either side. I also wore gold bands around my wrists. My helmet is mostly black, but the eyes are large and red. For some reason, I could see that my vision was clear and not tinted red. I had a silver mouth plate which was layered, looking insect–like. The edges of the mouth plate were gold and connected between my eyes to rise up and spread into a set of horns cresting on my forehead and on my forehead was a small blue gem.

I became Kamen Rider Agito!

"K–Kurogasa… What _are_ you?" Lyn asked dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, the Panther Lord gasped but then seethed, _**"Agito!"**_

I looked at myself in disbelief. Right now, I really wanted to scream like the fan boy I am, but right now I got other important things to take care of! Like taking care of that Panther Lord! Rushing towards him, I leaped into the air, flipping towards him before slamming into his head with a flying side kick.

The Panther Lord stumbled back before it regained its footing and charged at me with its lance in tow. It tried to stab me, but I dodged to the side and did a few more punches and kicks. Swinging my arms around a few times to get into another stance, I charged at the Panther Lord and the latter and I clashed with spear and arms. It tried slashing me horizontally, but I did a backflip and did a karate chop after, breaking the spear in half. Since when can I do backflips anyway?

"Hiyah!" I shouted, kicking the Panther Lord in the head and making it stumble backwards. "Is that all you got?!"

_**"Ergh…"**_ The Panther Lord growled before baring his claws at me. Then, with a terrifying roar, he charged at me again, unleashing a furious, unrelenting barrage of slash attacks. I dodged most of the attacks but the Panther Lord managed to land a few scratches, making sparks on my armor fly off.

He then leaped up and hit me square in the chest with a dropkick, causing more sparks to fly off my armor and sending me crashing into a tree behind me.

Lyn could only look on in worry, "Kurogasa!" She cried out.

"Grrr…" I gritted, trying to stay up.

_**"Agito… it is unforgivable…"**_ The Panther Lord said approaching me. _**"Humans shalt not approach divinity!"**_ It then charged at me, but I managed to block the attack.

"I never asked for this!" I snapped back. Then, pushing him back, I grunted back at him, "But you don't have the right to deny humanity the chance to evolve!"

_**"Fool! Humans do not need to evolve! It is for humanity's own good!"**_

"That was yours and the other Lords' limit to begin with!" I shouted before charging at the Panther Lord. Letting loose a loud battle cry, I unleashed a flurry of punches to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him briefly as he stumbled back. "You claim you're helping us by keeping us down, but in reality, you're just trying to keep us down so we don't surpass you and you can no longer enslave us!"

_**"Silence!"**_ The Panther Lord roared trying to slash at me wildly, but missed every time.

"Heh and your reaction is proof that I'm right." I said before I kicked it really hard, making it stumble back a few feet to gain some distance between us. It's time for me to finish this battle with the finisher that every Kamen Rider has: The Rider Kick.

Immediately, the crest on my head folded outwards, folding out into six horns instead of two. Crouching down, I got into a combat stance as the Agito symbol appeared beneath my feet. "It's time for you to face _my_ judgment! I'm putting a stop to you, once and for all!" I added. The Agito symbol was then absorbed into my feet and I ran towards the Panther Lord before jumping up high in the sky for the Panther Lord to see. I tucked in my left leg in, with my right leg sticking out as the bottom of my right foot shined brightly, while diving down for my Rider Kick.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted, slamming my kicking foot onto the Panther Lord making him stumble back hard as I landed on my feet in a combat stance. When it stopped stumbling, just like in the show, a halo appeared above the Panther Lord's head stunning it.

However, a large Agito symbol made out of gold energy appeared on the Panther Lord too. That never happened in the show, but hey, at least my Rider Kick was modernized to an extent. The Panther Lord roared in pain before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The Panther Lord's life ended.

**End BGM**

* * *

><p>The crests on my helmet receded from six to two before I relaxed. I stood normally and looked to Lyn. The light from my Alter Ring shined brightly engulfing my body before it dimmed down returning me to civilian form and the Alter Ring was not on my waist anymore.<p>

Dropping down to one knee, I panted heavily as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Phew… I–I… I did it…"

Lyn looked at me in shock and disbelief at what I did. I don't blame her. What I did was something that's not human. Then again, when did the Kamen Riders _ever_ do anything that's humanly possible?

I then felt exhaustion take over as I fell over to the side, but not before Lyn caught me, cradling me in her arms, "Kurogasa, are you okay?!" Lyn asked worriedly.

"Heh, heh… I should be asking _you_ that." I chuckled weakly.

Lyn chuckled as she smiled at me, still cradling me in her arms. "I'm fine, thanks to you. I… I don't know what that was, but it was incredible."

"I'll tell ya… when I wake up… from passing out." I said tiredly before I did just that: passing out.

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness, the glowing red eyes narrowed.<em> **"Hmmmmm…** **so my servant has failed."** _The voice said._ **"No matter…** **your return is all that matters.** **Now that you are here Agito, I can finally crush the Seed that resides in you. My strength is not with me for now, but once I've restored my strength, I will seek you out, and then…** **I will destroy you and the world shall be in eternal darkness. Enjoy your small victory while you can.** **Because** **in the end,** **you will fail and all shall end…"**

_And with that, the glowing red eyes disappeared into the void of nothingness._

* * *

><p>Ugh… I've been out for a long time haven't I? The last thing I remember was transforming into Agito and beating that Panther Lord. I thought that it was all fictional and yet… it happened. I became a Kamen Rider. It was the most awesome thing that happened to me and… ooooh, what's that smell? It smells like… food!<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light and when I did, I saw that I was back in Lyn's tent on her bed. When I turned my head to the left, I saw that Lyn was at fire pit cooking some food in a pan. No wonder it smelled good. Lyn looked to me and smiled, seeing that I was awake.

"Good morning, Kurogasa! Are you awake yet?"

Wait a minute… morning? Does that mean I've been unconscious the whole night? Oh well, at least I'm rested up and I'm hungry anyways. I haven't eaten anything since I came to this world.

"With the smell of breakfast in the morning, how could I not?" I chuckled as I sat up and stretched out to loosen up.

"That fight must have taken a lot out of you." Lyn commented.

"No kidding," I agreed as I sat on the edge of the bed. Lyn then took a serving spoon and placed on two wooden plates and spoons, scrambled eggs and meat before taking them and walking over to my bedside to sit next to me.

"Here you go. Eat as much as you like." Lyn smiled, handing me my plate of eggs and meat.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." I said gratefully, taking my plate and had it sit on my lap. I then clasped my hands together before saying, "Itadakima~su!"

"Huh?" Lyn asked confused. "What did you say?"

Right, I forgot, I'm not in Japan anymore.

"Oh uh… it's what I say, every time I'm about to eat. It means 'Let's eat' in Japanese, the language of my country, Japan."

"I see…" Lyn said a bit intrigued. "But I've never heard of this 'Japan' before. It's not on any map of Elibe."

"Of course it isn't." I said.

"Why is that?" Lyn asked

Alright, it's now or never, she might think I'm crazy after what I'm about to say, but I don't want to lie to her. "Well… as crazy as this might sound… I… come from another world."

Okay, here it comes. She's gonna laugh her head off and think I'm crazy.

…

…

…

…wait a minute, why isn't she laughing?

What came out of Lyn's mouth was, "Really?"

I looked at her surprised and shocked, "Huh?! You actually believe me?!"

"Well, considering that you did something that's not of this world yesterday, I'd say yes."

I looked at her in disbelief and incredulity before I glared at her suspiciously and asked, "Okay, who are you and what do you do to my new friend Lyn?"

Lyn couldn't help but giggle at that, "I assure you, I am the real Lyn. I _was_ being serious about believing you." Smiling at me, she said, "Now, tell me about this 'Japan.'"

"You… You wanna know about my home?" I asked, surprised.

Laughing, she said, "Of _course_ I do! It's not every day you meet someone from another world!"

I could only laugh sheepishly at that, "Hehe… well, you got a point there." I said rubbing the back of my head. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her about my country.

So with that, the two of us chatted happily as we ate breakfast talking about everything related to Japan. The culture, the people, the food, you name it. Lyn certainly had a lot of questions to ask and I didn't mind answering every single one she throws at me. We've been at this for an hour or two and by the time I answered all her questions, we had already finished our breakfast.

"I see… that is very interesting." Lyn said.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I grinned.

"It sure is." Lyn nodded. She then said, "Now, can you talk to me about what happened yesterday, when you… had that armor on you? And what was that creature that attacked us?"

"I suppose I could tell you." I said as I cleared my throat to explain. "When I was in that armor, I was known as a Kamen Rider."

Lyn looked confused, "Kamen Rider?"

"Yes. They are my country's heroes that fight for justice and defeat those who do evil, wherever they may be. The Kamen Rider I became was Kamen Rider Agito."

"Agito…?" Lyn questioned.

"Mhmm, one can identify a Kamen Rider by the unique belt one wears. In my case, the belt you saw yesterday was the Alter Ring."

"Is there a history as to how your armor came to be?" Lyn asked.

"Actually there is, yes." I said. "There were two entities: The Overlord of Light and the Overlord of Darkness. These twin 'brothers' co–existed in harmony for a time, eventually creating the world. However, neither could agree on who would reign over their creation and a battle for control took place. In the end, the Overlord of Darkness triumphed over his brother, the Overlord of Light. But with his dying breath, the Overlord of Light bestowed his essence upon humanity, the Seed of Agito, with the hopes that one day they would evolve beyond his control. But the Overlord of Darkness refused to let this occur, taking it upon himself to personally eliminate the vessels of Agito, creating the Lords to kill all humans who possess the potential to "evolve" into Agito."

Lyn then asked, "And… you're one of these vessels holding a Seed of Agito in you?"

"I am." I said.

"And that creature… was a Lord?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, it was a Panther Lord to be exact. The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the Overlord of Darkness, who created them from his body. They're all human–like with the head of the animal whose tribe they belong to and they have a wing–shaped protuberance sticking out of their shoulder, possibly referencing their existence as either angels or holy messengers."

"Interesting…" Lyn pondered.

"When they murder someone who has the potential to become Agito, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. Every one of them has their unique way of murdering, and killing a normal human is considered taboo with the penalty of death."

"Hmmmmm…" Lyn said thoughtfully.

"You know… to be honest with you, the Kamen Riders are nothing more than fiction, including Agito and his story… at least in _my_ world."

"They're… not real?" Lyn asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, they're not real in my world and yet… when I came to _this_ world, somehow, someway, I was able to become Agito. I know it's strange and I can't comprehend it all, but… for some strange reason, what was nothing but fiction became reality. I became one of the many fictional heroes I looked up to as a child. It's a dream come true for me!"

Lyn smiled softly as she said, "That must be nice, living your dream like that. But… when you say they weren't real… what are these Kamen Riders then? Are they heroes of ancient legend?"

"Not _even_ of ancient legend," I replied. "From my world, even though they are fiction, the first Kamen Riders came to be, only almost 50 years ago. But they are still considered as great heroes."

"That's very interesting… But I wonder why this particular Kamen Rider is real in _my_ world?" Lyn pondered.

"I wonder that myself too." I agreed.

It was silent for a while, as we thought about this until Lyn said, "Say Kurogasa… I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Judging from your battle yesterday, I can see that you have some experience in the ways of war."

"Uh… well, I really wouldn't say that." I said sheepishly.

However Lyn ignored that part when she said, "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

"Huh? You want to travel with me?" I blinked and Lyn nodded. "Um… shouldn't you get permission from your parents first? I really don't want them to get mad, knowing that you're traveling with a random stranger."

Lyn however looked a bit surprised, "You… want to get permission from my parents?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked. That was when Lyn's facial expression changed, suddenly looking sad by bowing her head down with the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. Oh crap… what did I say? "L–Lyn, what's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"My mother and father… died six months ago…" Lyn murmured.

Oh Lyn…

"My people– the Lorca– they don't…" Lyn trembled. "I'm the last of my tribe."

Dang it, nice going Kurogasa, that was real smooth of you, bringing up a woman's past. Man, I'm such an idiot!

"Bandits attacked and… they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered." Lyn continued. "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and the people were old–fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. They wouldn't follow me…"

"Lyn…" I said sadly as I saw tears coming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lyn sniffed. "I've been alone for so long…"

That's when I went over to her and hugged Lyn, much to her surprise, "K–Kurogasa?"

"Let it out…" I muttered.

"W–What are you–" Lyn began.

"Let it all out…" I told her softly. "I won't judge…"

"Kurogasa…" Lyn said lowly before she sobbed silently as I continued to comfort her.

"I may not know what it's like to have parents but… I _do _know the pain of loneliness…" I said.

"H–Huh…?" Lyn got out while looking at me.

"I never knew _either_ of my parents… I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember." I continued. "I've stayed in the orphanage until I was old enough to look after myself. And during that time… every time I see kids being adopted by their parents and them not choosing me I felt… so lonely… it hurts so much. But… when I made some friends at school, I never felt alone anymore. For the first time, I felt happy to know that I have someone that cares about me."

"Kurogasa…" Lyn murmured.

"And now… you won't have to feel alone anymore… because you now have me for a friend." I smiled softly.

"Hmmm… a friend…" Lyn smiled gently as well, laying her head on my chest. We stayed like this in comfortable silence for a while before she said, "Thank you Kurogasa. I'm better now."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I broke the hug and Lyn looked at me.

"Yes. I'm fine. I will shed no more tears." Lyn assured. "Kurogasa, I want– I _must_ become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone." She said determined. "Kurogasa, tell me you'll train me. Tell me that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Um…" I said, thinking about it. This could be an opportunity for me to explore this new world I'm in. If it weren't for Lyn finding me, I would've ended up being lost in this new world forever. Plus… with the Lords here, it's now my duty as a Kamen Rider… as Agito, to protect this world from evil. I then looked at Lyn with a nod and smile. "Alright, you can travel with me."

Lyn smiled brightly at that. "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She then hugged me really tight.

"I'm happy too…" I wheezed. "Okay Lyn… choking… can't breathe… need air…"

Lyn realized that and let go of me with a bashful smile. "O–Oh, sorry about that."

"It's alright…" I waved off, coughing a bit.

"Still, we'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

Well I can say this for sure: this is gonna be one crazy adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Ending Theme Euphoric Field by ELISA)<strong>

**(Itsuka atarashii sekai ni)** In the bright blue sky, the camera zoomed towards the grassy plains. The camera focused on Kurogasa and Lyn, as both of them took a breather on their horses, looking at the horizon with their confident smiles.  
><strong>(Habatakeru no~)<strong> With a quick whip of their reins, the horses neighed and quickly rushed forward before the screen faded to white and moved to the next scene.

**(Yuuyami semaru machi no keshiki ni)** In the modern world, late at night, we see Kurogasa leaning against the wall of a building at the entrance of an alley looking down on the ground while a full moon shined on him.  
><strong>(Tatazumu hitori de)<strong> The screen then magnified slightly showing the same scene of Kurogasa looking down on the ground, before he looked up at the full moon.  
><strong>(Kasumu sora yuragu kuukisae)<strong> At the Sacae Plains, Lyn sat on top a soft hill, hugging her knees close to her as she looked at the plains down below while a gentle wind blew before looking up at the moon too.  
><strong>(Zutto nanika sagashite)<strong> The screen then split in half to reveal the two scenes of Kurogasa and Lyn looking up at the full moon as if they were back–to–back before the two turned their heads to look at each other.

**(Shizumu~ kurai yoru no)** When the two looked at each other, the screen suddenly changed to Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of Lyndis's Legion, looking at the same moon too.  
><strong>(Mukou e hashiridasu~~)<strong> Nils played his flute along with the ending song and Ninian danced gracefully on an empty road, near the bonfire. Her dance continued until she finished it in a ladylike manner, and imaginary stars fluttered up high into the starry sky from her robe, twinkling brightly.

**(Takanaru mune no kodou)** The scene then changed to Kurogasa and Lyn now joining Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of the group, as they stood on top a hill.  
><strong>(Furikiru GEEJI)<strong> The camera slowly panned to the left to show each person as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.  
><strong>(Afureru namida wo kechirase)<strong> While the rest of the group looked at each other with their usual smiles and cheeky grins, Kurogasa's hood went back on its own as he looked at Lyn. She noticed and replied with a gentle smile of her own while her ponytail fluttered gently.  
><strong>(Yume tsukande)<strong> Both of them secretly held hands and the scene ended with only the back profile of Kurogasa and Lyn as they looked at each other's eyes with the sun as the background, ending the song.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

**Lyn: **Kurogasa, over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae.

**Man #1:** Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?

**Man #2:** Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before.

**Bandit:** Heh heh hehhh… Aren't _you_ the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?

**Lyn:** What did you call me? …Who are you?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Next Time on Kamen Rider Agito: Rekka no Ken<strong>: Footsteps of Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>Man #2:<strong> I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis.


End file.
